Reality
by Agentsofsuperwholocked
Summary: He was pleading now. There was still no reply. And he knew, he just knew that something was wrong. Because, she wouldn't have let it go this far. No, Jemma would have answered him before this. He felt physically ill when opening their bedroom door. And when he did so, he felt his stomach drop.
1. Chapter 1

**Anyone who reads my stuff on A03 knows I've a Drabble collection called** ** _Of Engineers and Biochemists_** **within which I post my shorter pieces but this was a three parter I wrote and wanted to transfer over. I may move of the shorter ones over, as of yet I am undecided. Thanks for checking out and I hope you enjoy.**

He had everything ready, the table at the restaurant was booked, ready for them. Ready for what he had planned tonight.

For his proposal.

Because he was really going to do it.

He was really going to propose to Jemma Simmons.

To ask her to spend the rest of her life with him.

And to say that he was nervous was an understatement.

This had to be one of the most terrifying things that he had ever done.

And being an (ex) S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, Fitz had done a number of terrifying things in his life.

"Fitz." A voice from behind him caused him to spin.

It was Daisy. She had been there with him all day, helping him to set up, to prepare for this.

"Have you heard from her yet?"

Fitz shook his head. Jemma still hadn't replied to his message from earlier on. And it was starting to cause a fluttering in his stomach, though he knew it was illogical. Jemma had a tendency to get distracted in the lab so missing texts wasn't something that was unusual for her.

"She'll be fine," Daisy reassured. Fitz nodded, though it did nothing to loosen the knots now constricting his stomach.

They stood there in silence for a moment, observing their work.

It had been a booth in a restaurant, the first place that Fitz had taken Jemma when they had started dating all those months ago now. Fairy lights glistened around the seats, a candle on the centre of the table.

His hand in his pocket, Fitz pulled out the ring box, and opened it. Checking that it was still there. He was terrified to lose it. It was custom made (he had wanted to use his mother's, something that had been passed down for generations in the family, but she had persuaded him to go for this, _and anyway Leo, you can use my ring for the wedding. Jemma has said she finds it beautiful_ ), two thing bands woven in a double helix.

"I really love it," Daisy said, bumping him with her shoulder.

"Do you think… Do you… Will she like this?" he gestured to their work. "Everything, the ring…"

"She'll love it, Fitz," Daisy cut in. "Hell, you could even propose to her wearing nothing but your boxer briefs and she'd still love it." A pause. "There may be multiple reasons that she _loves_ that but Fitz, she'll love it. I swear."

He nodded, ears slightly red. "Right, well," he stuttered, now rubbing the back of his neck as the ring had been placed back in his pocket. "I'm going to go home, check if she's okay."

Daisy nodded, pulling her friend in for a hug. "It'll go well, Fitz. Don't worry about it."

Fitz smiled at her, thanked her and made his way home.

When he got home, the door was unlocked, meaning that Jemma was home. She had left after him that morning, and she would never have left it unlocked, meaning that she couldn't be at the lab.

Entering the cottage, Fitz dropped the keys in the dish, knowing that it was pointless, that they would be going out soon anyway. "Jemma?" he called out.

No answer.

Maybe she was in the shower. Unable to hear him because of the running water.

But there was no water running.

"Jems?" he called again, his voice becoming more desperate. "Jems, please. If this is about the monkey, and getting your revenge, I'm sorry okay? You know that right. We went over it, Jems. I more than made up for it in bed!"

He made his way up the stairs, trailing his hand along the bannister. "Jems, sweetie, please. Where are you?"

Once up the stairs, there was still no reply. "Jems, please. You're scaring me."

He was pleading now. There was still no reply. And he knew, he just _knew_ that something was wrong. Because, she wouldn't have let it go this far.

No, Jemma would have answered him before this.

He felt physically ill when opening their bedroom door.

And when he did so, he felt his stomach drop.

"No," he was barely able to whisper. "No Jems." He made his way to their bed, to where she lay, reaching out to her neck, placing two fingers gently on it. "Jems, please no." He shook his head, unable to believe it. Unable to stop the tears from streaming down his face. "Jems, please. Come back to me."

 **THERE WILL BE A PART TWO, WORRY NOT. AND IT WILL BE UP TOMORROW. It has already been written. I won't say anymore because** ** _Spoilers_** **but thanks for checking out and I hoped you enjoyed this** **slightly** **evil fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is part two of this fic, and more things come to light... hope you enjoy!**

May hoped she wasn't too late.

She prayed that she wasn't too late.

But upon entering the cottage, she heard noise upstairs and felt her heart drop.

"Fitz?" she asked, making her way up the stairs.

Following the cries of pure anguish.

Upon entering the bedroom, she found that she was too late.

"Fitz," she said, looking at the young agent, cradling her body, whispering into her hair. "Fitz."

He looked up, eyes puffy and red. "She's gone May. She's gone. She's really gone. May, she's gone."

The older woman shook her head. "No. She's not."

Fitz let out a strangled sob, wondering how May could say that. "Fitz," May tried again, this time her voice calmer. "Fitz. It's not her. This here, it's not real."

Fitz stared at May, shaking his head, before turning his attention back to Jemma, stroking her hair.

"Fitz. It's not her. Radcliffe and the Director, they have her somewhere. A facility. That Jemma there, LMD. Life Model Decoy. Fitz, Radcliffe has her somewhere."

This caught his attention, caused him to look up. "She's alive?"

A brief nod from May, "Whilst we were working behind the Director's back, he was also working behind ours with Radcliffe."

"They took Jemma?"

Another nod from May.

"How long ago?"

"After Seychelles."

Grief turned into anger. "He took her?"

"Fitz, I am so sorry, none of us knew. None of us noticed."

"Why?"

May sighed. "The Director wanted a way to bring agents into the field for Ops where no lives were at risk but they still had all thoughts and actions of the agent itself."

Fitz looked at her confused, then managed to work it out himself. "So he managed a way to what, move Jemma's consciousness into a LMD, and what? Used that for his experiment? Used her like a lab rat?"

May nodded at this. "He thought if it were successful, then they could use it for dangerous field missions. Reduce the number of casualties that S.H.I.E.L.D. has to face, if the LMD dies in the field, the agent is okay. Means losing less of the good agents."

"But how?"

"They put them in a comatose state, something similar to that, and all their thoughts, actions, their very conscious are in the transmitted to the LMD. They think that the LMD is them. That's how we never knew it was Jemma. It had all her thoughts, all her mannerisms. The mind was Jemma's, our Jemma's, but the body was not. That's how we never noticed until it was too late."

"Do you know where she is? Why this happened?"

"Hidden in one of Radcliffe's facilities. Her body, she was must have been pulled out of it too quickly or something had happened. Hunter didn't specify."

"Hunter?" Fitz asked.

May nodded. "Him and Bobbi found her."

She woke to the sound of beeping, and her whole body was exhausted. Forcing her eyes open, she saw that there was someone in the room with her, tall with her orange hair pulled up in to a bun.

"Hello?" Jemma asked, her voice horse.

The figure spun, and there was something familiar about her. "You're awake then Dr. Simmons."

"What… what happened? I remember kissing Fitz goodbye before work, then nothing, where am I? Why am I here?"

The ginger woman looked at her, and smiled down. "You weren't well Jemma. We're making sure you're better." She made her towards Jemma, kneeling down as if to check something and whispered in her ear. "Manscaping."

Jemma's eyes went wide at this. Only one person knew that word. She looked at the ginger woman's eyes who gave her an almost in-distinguishable nod before leaving her bedside, making her way across the room. Jemma wanted to call out, to ask Bobbi what she was doing here. What she was doing here, because this definitely wasn't any hospital in Perthshire. Something had happened to her, but what, she wasn't sure yet.

But what she did know was that her whole body was tired, and in so much pain. And all that she wanted to do was sleep again.

"Sleep," Bobbi said, making her way to the door of the room. "I'll be back soon. We may have to perform more checks on you before we let you out of here. We may not, preferably that option. But you're going to need your rest, so sleep, and I will be back later."

Jemma nodded, knowing that somewhere in there Bobbi had probably hidden a secret message but she was as of yet unable to find it. But she knew Bobbi would have a plan; that _Fitz_ would have something planned, so she allowed herself to fall back asleep, preparing for what came next.

 **Bobbi, Hunter and May all looking out for our nerds because that's my fav thing. At one time, I was going to have Jemma shot in this because I am a _ (insert profanity here) but all shall be revealed soon. And I kinda like the idea of a life model decoy that is actively controlled by the person, kinda like the Rebel Flesh in Doctor Who. It would be a good idea in theory but probably isn't. (and then maybe we wouldn't have lost Trip). Feel free to let me know what you think and the next part should be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we are guys, the third and final chapter. Thanks for all the support that I received throughout this, all the follows/favs/reviews. They all brought a smile to my face! Hope you enjoy this part!**

Gun shots woke Jemma a number of hours later, along with shouting. It was the banging open of her door that truly brought her back to this world.

"Alright love?" came a voice that she hadn't heard in so long.

"Hunter?" she asked groggily, sitting up in the bed.

He smiled at her, and removed the drip that was in her arm. Jemma frowned at him. This wasn't proper medical practice. Hell, she thought. Was this even a real hospital? "We need to move," he told her as if this was a reasonable explanation. He made his way to the door but Jemma didn't follow, she was still in bed.

He sighed, seeing as though he wouldn't get anywhere. "Jemma, you aren't in Scotland, not anymore. We're in America, Utah."

She scrunches her face up at this, suddenly frightened. What was she doing here? Why wasn't she in Scotland with Fitz? Hunter's expression softened as hers turned to one of panic.

"You know about Radcliffe's LMDs don't you?"

Once she nodded (Fitz had helped Radcliffe with them after all), he took this as a sign to continue. "Jemma, you went to Seychelles, but you were kidnapped. You were taken by the Director and by Radcliffe. They were trying out a new experiment with them, they wanted to see if they could transfer someone's consciousness into a LMD, while keeping them alive somewhere else. You, Jemma, they used you. All your memories since Seychelles, they belong to you, but your body, it didn't experience them love. I'm so sorry, you've been here the whole time."

Jemma took this all in, tears streaking down her face. Her body, her very mind had been violated. Everything that had happened over the last number of months had happened to her, but also hadn't happened to her. "Why? Why am I here? In medical?"

"The transfer works when the person is in a comatose state, but something happened to you while you were under. Your heart stopped, and Bobbi managed to get her way in to where you were kept, and got you to medical in time. We, Bobbi and I, have been working undercover here. May suspected the Director was up to something, and we volunteered to help. We've gotten in contact with Fitz, and May."

"Fitz? He's here?"

Hunter nodded.

This was all it took to get Jemma to leave the room.

It didn't take long for May to take the base; along with Joey, Daisy and Elena it was relatively for that to happen, most people have a tendency to surrender when facing a group of super-powered Inhumans; and to make their way through it. Bobbi had greeted them when they came in, said that she would take them to Hunter and Jemma, that it was best that they be led by someone who knew the base, where they were going, and that the other two would be waiting for them in medical.

They didn't know how long they had been walking when they turned a corner and found someone with a gun pointed at them, a smaller figure hidden behind them. "Hunter?" Fitz asked. "Jemma?"

The smaller figure behind Hunter made her way forward. It was Jemma. "Fitz," she breathed, shocked that it was him. That he was actually here.

"Jems," he replied. He took her in. She didn't seem hurt, or in pain. Just confused. And he supposed she would be, having just been told that the last number of months of her life weren't exactly her own. "Jemma."

She ran to him and through her arms around him, savouring him, taking in his scent, his everything. Just being in his embrace.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered into her hair. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she whispered, pulling away slightly so that she could look at him. "Fitz, please, don't blame yourself. You have… No one knew. I didn't know." She cupped his face in her hands, and brought it down so that she could kiss him. "All the memories, I still have them Fitz…" A pause. "I love you," she said before kissing him again.

Once they pulled apart again, their foreheads touching, Fitz allowed himself to speak again. "I was going to… I wanted to propose to you today."

"Yes."

"What?"

She rolled her eyes, laughing. "Yes, Fitz, I will marry you."

He smiled at her. "Really?"

She nodded, and allowed herself to kiss him, not caring who was watching, only caring that she was going to be able to spend the rest with the man that she loved.

 **Yep, Hunter was supposed to wait there but he never. Because Hunter. Also; Happy ending! See I can do those... Many thanks again and I hoped that you enjoyed this! If anyone wants it, I'll move more of my drabbles/one shots/ longer fics from A03 over to here also!**


End file.
